The bat can't help me now
by Mcinski
Summary: With his best friend possessed and dying of an incurable disease Scott thinks he and stiles need some bro time away from everything and everyone . But soon revelations are found and their left with decisions that will leave them both at a loss. Rated M for Reference to suicide. Please review and tell me if I should do more.
1. Operimentum

Stiles could see the truth practically written on Scott's face as they drove past the sign reading 'you are now leaving Beacon Hills' and figured now was the best time to make him confess.

" I don't know what your talking about " scott said unconvincingly to stiles who was sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep.

" Come on man were going to a cabin miles away from town for a bro bonding trip and your not even letting me drive my own car, just admit you think I'm going to go homicidal and kill someone "

" Seriously stiles you know that has nothing to do with this "

"Yer sure" He said stirringly

" Stiles why are you doing this " "doing what" " your trying to act like nothing else going on by ignoring the real problem"

"Yer and what the hell would that be ha" stiles snapped

"You man your dying, and I am trying so hard to help you deal with this and you have to deal with this, you can't just ignore it and make jokes like that"

" I dun-know I guess I just, i mean I don't think I can do it "

" do what? " by now stiles eyes began to well up as he tried to find his voice to reply.

" I can't sit around knowing that eventually I'm going to get worse one minute I'm going to start forgetting small things like how to tie my shoe and the next minute ill be lying in a hospital bed not know who I am, I can't put you guys through this not you and not my dad I am better of dying now so you guys don't have to suffer " it all came out in a blur he wasn't even sure he felt that way until he said it and he could hide the tears any longer.

Scott hit the breaks immediately and pulled over to the side of the road "stiles" scott tried carefully but stiles couldn't bare to face him "God stiles i mean how can say that after everything we have been through, killing your self is not going to make any if this easier having you forget who I am is better than not having you at all and I'm not going to let it get that far "

"What do you mean?" stiles asked still not able to look into his eyes because he knows what he's about to say

" 'if' it starts to get bad you tell me straight away ill do it"

They both then looked at each other there eyes fill with pain stiles gave him a simple nod as a tear rolled down his face and they continued there way to the cabin in complete silence... To be continued


	2. endormi

**Hi I just wanted to say I'm not the best writer and my chapters are going to be really short ones but I promise you this story miget start of slow but it's going to get better plus I'm gointo update at least 3-4 times a week also please give me a chance and share any critiques you have I would love your feed back, yours sincerely,**

**Mcinski.**

The drive was going to be a long one for scott he couldn't help but give worried glances to stiles who only minutes after they got going had fallen asleep, his insomnia had finally caught up to him.

It was almost midnight when scott reached the turnoff to white oak lake where his fathers cabin was. Scott refrained from telling stiles that his father owned it because he would never of agreed to come. Minutes later he pulled up outside he couldn't help but let out a small smile thinking of all the memories from when him and both his parents would spend weeks there in the summer but the smile quickly receded when looked back at his best friend.

Stiles was out cold he didn't even look happy to be asleep his eyes where all tensed up and you could see he was in the REM stage of sleep. That's when scott decided it was a good idea to wake him up even though he really wanted to let him get some sleep he was clearly having a nightmare. He got out of the car and went around to stiles side and gently shook him by the shoulders.

" Stiles i think you need to wake up now come on" no response so he raised his alpha voice with a harsh "STILES" and he woke up immediately with a struggle as he tried to stop the loud screaming that was escaping from his dry lips.

Scott held him down and said "Stiles hey it's me your awake everything's going to be ok" and with that he pulled him into a tight hug which stiles did not object.

**Please review xx**


	3. aureola

**if anyone's actually reading this I would love to hear your thoughts and critiques. P.s sorry if it sucks**

After he calmed down they both headed inside and scott flicked on the lights. The place was massive there was two bedrooms a large living room and a small kitchen it was exactly how scott remembered it except for one thing there where pictures hung up on the wall of him and his dad which brought a huge smile to his face stiles however was a little confused.

"Umm dude I know you told me this was your uncles cabin but I'm failing to understand why he would have pictures of just you and your dad on the wall no offense to him but that's a little weird" all scott could say was "ugh" while he finally caught.

"Your uncle doesn't own the cabin does he"

"um no"

" it's your dads isn't it" scott nodded

"Scott why didn't you tell me"he asked

"Because if you knew this was his place you would never of agreed to come so I figured a little lie couldn't hurt" he replied staring at him with his big puppy dog eyes.

"Damn right I wouldn't of come but at least now I won't feel bad If break anything" "and don't give me that look" he said with a smile

The spent the next thirty minutes unpacking although scott was the only one doing anything because stiles was to busy having a laugh over the photos especially the one where scott was because of a small harmless dog the irony of it made it all the more hilarious and he just couldn't contain himself.

"Shut up anyway stiles I was like seven then please just come on"

"Hahaha yer scott that's really not helping your argument but ok we can set up the Xbox actually you can set up the Xbox i need to get my mind calm and ready so i can beat you at halo " scott just have him the evil eyes then smirked

"Oh you wish stiles it is on"

Once he had finally set up the games he sat him self down on the couch next to stiles who was practically meditating he took the game very seriously.

"Stiles it's ready"

"I was born ready so bring it on Scotty boy because your going down" so they both pressed start and began to play.

Scott didn't really know what it was about playing Xbox but it always worked to calm him down it helped him to tune out whatever was going on outside the game but ever since he became a werewolf it just made his focus draw on things that he shouldn't be able to hear. Minutes into the game he could hear something that sounded like a phone ringing he looked around and immediately paused the game.

"What the hell scott I am winning"

"Can you hear the phone ringing"

"Umm no scott what are you"

Scott cut him off not really listening to what he was saying "Actually i think it's coming from below us" scott said lowering himself to the floor

"The floor is solid timber how could there be a phone wait 'oh my god' "

Scott had pulled back the rug to reveal a secret door and they both looked at other with complete shock.

" so scott where do suppose that leads " stiles asked cautiously.

"I don't know but we are soon going to find out" he spoke with determination as he opened the door. To be continued

**Please Review xx**


End file.
